


Sledgehammer

by CassidyConner



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyConner/pseuds/CassidyConner
Summary: AU. Floyd Lawton's girlfriend, Lena Roth, becomes possessed by the sister of the Enchantress, Morana, when she travels to the same cave with fellow colleague June Moone. Inspired by Deadshot's line in Suicide Squad. "I never been with a witch before."





	1. Chapter 1

_I hit a wall, I never felt so low, so low,_

* * *

 

Lena Roth

* * *

 

South America is boiling hot. The humidity from the jungle cause her dark brown hair to fizz out, forcing her to put it in a puffy ponytail. She only agreed travel halfway across the world to accompany her friend, June Moone. They had been friends since college and are currently roommates. However, sometimes it felt like Lena lived alone than with someone else because June was always traveling due to her work as an archeologist. She would sometimes join June to an archeological dig to take some professional pictures. But for some reason, Lena had a feeling that this trip involves more than pictures. Lena also noticed that June has been acting a bit different in the past few months from constant spacing out to restless sleep. She assumes that June was stressing about this expedition.

Maybe.

By the time June, herself and their two guides, Luis and Manuel, made it to the mountains, it was damn near pitch black. Nighttime had come too quick.

“Guess we’ll go at dawn, eh Junie?” Lena jokes.

“I guess so. Let’s call it a day.” June said. “Cover the equipment.”

Luis and Manuel to set up their tents. June explains to them that they need to find the cave before nightfall.

“We will be able to reach the mountain by the afternoon.” Luis says as he sets up his tent. “But the entrance to the cave will take days. Maybe more.”

“I don’t have days Luis.” June tells him. She sounds a bit frantic. Like she had a specific deadline.

“Hell, Luis, I don’t even have one full day.”

Lena pauses on the set up of her tent to look back at June. “Geez June relax. Your bosses will understand if you’re a bit behind.”

“Not this time.” June says. “I really don’t have to take days. I have to be there by tomorrow.”

Lena sighs, not wanting to argue further. “Alright, if you say so.”

“Dr. Moone,” Manuel says. “Luis and I will take you and Ms. Roth to the mountains as we promised. And to the cave. But as we told you, we cannot go beyond the opening rooms with you two.”

“I was hoping once we got there your curiosity would change your mind. We really need you. Both of you,” June added for emphasis.

Luis hammers the final tent peg into the ground, clears his throats and looks back Manuel. “They do not understand,” he said. “I do not think they can.”

He looks back at June, then Lena and back to June. “Dr. Moone, Ms. Roth,” he continues. “As you are aware that Manuel and I aren’t just guides. Our people have lived in and cultivated these mountains for thousands of years, for they have always offered great spirituality. Since time began they were believed, and still are believed, to be portals to the Gods and especially to Inti, the Sun God, our supreme God.”

“So these place is basically holy ground?” Lena asks.

“In a way. During the times of famine and war, our sacrificial Capacocahas were offered to appease the Gods.” Luis replies. “There is simply no other sacred place to bury the dead.”

Lena starts to feel a bit guilty. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb or disrespect a resting place for the dead.

“Senorita…Dr. Moone,” Manuel said. “I know your countrymen believe differently than we do-and we respect you and Ms. Roth’s beliefs-but whether not you understand ours or not…please respect their importance.”

“We wouldn’t do anything to disrespect your beliefs.” Lena assures him. “June will merely be taking notes down and I’ll just get a couple of pictures. Nothing in those caves will be touched or disturbed.” She looks at June. “Right?”

June nods along. “Yes.”

“It’s not that we don’t want to go inside.” Manuel says, finishing up on his own tent. “We cannot.”

“But you’ll still get us up to the mountain?” Lena questions.

“Yes. We will still take you up tomorrow, wait for your return while praying the spirits keep you two safe.”

“Okay,” June relented. “You’re right, and you do know I accept your beliefs, but is it alright for me to say that I hope you’re wrong?”

“We hope so too Dr. Moone. For you and your friend’s wellbeing, more than ours.”

* * *

 

A few hours past, late into the night, Lena was still wide awake. She wasn’t awake because of what Manuel said. Her mind was on her boyfriend Floyd Lawton.

4,320 hours.

182 days.

6 months.

She hasn’t heard from Floyd in six fucking months. It was killing her that she didn’t know where he was. She was a bit more upset when she got the phone call from his daughter Zoe. Lena shivers at the memory. Zoe was so upset she could barely get out a word until her mother rudely took the phone and bluntly told Lena that Floyd was a hitman and got caught by the police.

 _A hitman. Assassin._ Lena thinks. _Murder for hire._

Lena didn’t believe it a first. It sounded so…ludicrous. But it also made sense. Floyd never told her what he did for a living, just mention that he was self-employed with a lot of rich clients. Sounded like a crappy Lifetime Saturday night movie. Lena chuckles at the thought. Soon, her eyelids start to feel heavy and Lena drifts into sleep.

* * *

 

The dreams start at a temple. An ancient temple embedded with lime green vines. Rows of pillars made from the finest gold, silver and jade. Lena found herself surrounded by hundreds of servants who are bowing to her. They chant in a language she never heard before. Maybe it was Latin. Or Aztec. Cool water brushes against her feet. Something else brushing against her feet. Looking down, Lena saw it was huge koi fish. She guesses they were half the size of a body pillow.

Lena caught a glimpse of someone’s reflection. A reflection where her own should be. The water reflection was that of a woman. She was tall and lean with braided raven hair. Her eyes were so dark Lena thought they could’ve been black. Those black eyes stare at Lena and the woman smiles. Lena tilts her head slightly. The reflection begins to rises from the water, taking on a solid form. Lena didn’t move. Not by choice. Her body was paralyzed.

_It’s almost time. Soon we’ll be one._

"I don't understand." Lena says in a whisper.

_You will in great time. We must prepare for his arrival._

"His?"

The reflection finally took true form. She did look like Lena but she felt so different. So ancient. So beautiful. And terrifying. Without warning, the woman grabs Lena by her shoulders, pulling her closer to her body.

_He's coming. And we're the key._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Like a waterfall, my tears dropped to the floor, the floor_

* * *

 

Lena

* * *

 

Lena woke to the sounds of a woman screaming bloody murder. Deeply anxious, she got up quickly and picked up a thick large branch from off the jungle floor. Then she realizes it was June that was screaming.

 “June!” Lena calls, trying to shake the woman awake.

 June’s began to open, groaning slightly. Lena thinks that she doesn’t realize that she was sleep talking.

 “June?”

 “Hm?”

 “Dr. Moone. Dr. Moone,” Came Manuel’s urgent voice. “Are you alright? You were shouting. You sounded in terrible pain.”

 “I was?” June asks, groggily, still trying to wake her brain up.

 Lena nods. “Yeah. Scared me shitless.”

 “Did you see the mountain Gods?” Luis asks. “Were they trying to warn you to stay away? We did try to tell you. These mountains are for believers only.”

 Lena looks back to Luis, seeing the intensity in his eyes. “Luis, I’m sure it was just a nightmare. Not a sigh from the Gods.” She looks back at June, who was getting out of her sleeping bag.

 “It was a dream.” June admits. “Same one as always-and no, Luis, I didn’t see any gods or demons. Just that strange woman.”

  _A dream? Same one?_ Lena thought. _June never told me about her dreams._  

* * *

 

They drove through as much of the jungle as they could, then walked the rest of the way, reaching the mountain within seven hours.

 The cave entrance was an hour away. It was plainly visible, almost glowing under the intense sun. There was no way they could have missed it. June pulls the Rover to a stop and checks her watch.

 “Six hours to spare. This might be a good day after all.” 

 “This better be worth it.” Lena says, wiping a sheet of sweat from her forehead. She notices that the blazing sun was making her light brown skin darker.

 “Don’t worry Lena. It will be fine.” June assures her. She looks back to Manuel and Luis who lead them to the mouth of the cave. “Please. Come with us.”

 “We will walk with you two through the outer tunnel, but when we reach the cave of the teeth we must leave you to your own fortunes.” Luis explains. “But we do so praying for your safe return.”

 Lena bites on her lower lip. “That’s sort of comforting.”

 “We assure you that we will be waiting for you and Dr. Moone’s return.” Manuel says. “We been with Dr. Moone for years and never let her down.”

  _Expect for this._ Lena thought.

 “I know better than to argue with you Luis.” June told him. “and we thank you for all your help.”

 “That’s easy for us to do, Dr. Moone. You showed great courage coming here to comfort your nightmares. Few would, or could have.”

 “Considering my dreams, I don’t think there was anything else I could do.” June admits.

 “We want to remind you, Doctor,” Manuel began. “the teeth of the cave look fierce, but they are not. They exist to lead man to truths we cannot see on our own. But on your journey, should you continue past them, you will be beyond their power to protect.”

 “Like I said, I don’t have much of a choice.”

* * *

 The outer limestone tunnel was a natural jewel box, a brightly glowing rainbow of colors caught in the moving beams of their helmet lights.

 They crouched to crawl under a curtain of low-hanging limestone soda straws, then wiggled through an obstacle course of stalagmite and stalactite columns that had slowly grown, then finally merged over the past million years or more.

 The tunnel opened to a small cavern, tall enough, nevertheless, to let them stand. They stretched, ignored the loud sound of cracking bones, and shone their lights on the far wall.

 As one, they let out a gasp.

 The cave of teeth, staggering in their immensity, filled the cavern, as if waiting for the four of them to step between the yard-long fangs so the jaws could snap shut and grind their bones to dust.

 Lena feels as if her insides were twisting into painful knots. Maybe Luis and Manuel was right. Maybe the Gods were trying to warn them. “Jesus…”

 “Jesus has nothing to do with this place…” Luis mutters.

“We must leave you two now,” Manuel said, his voice barely a whisper but still echoes through the tunnels. “Or better, come back with us.” He suggested.

June gave him a warm hug. “We can’t. I can’t. I can’t live with those dreams, and sure as hell don’t want to die because of them.”

 “But they are just dreams. I have not known you to fear phantoms.”

 “Yet they feel like so much more, and I have to find out why.” June explains. “I know it’s irrational, but I feel a compulsion that’s both unavoidable and inescapable.”

 “Then be careful, Dr. Moone.”

 “Hey, like you said-just a dream. All goes well, we’ll see you in a few hours.”

 Luis nodded and returned her smile. “We will be waiting. And we will pray for you, June Moone. Lena Roth.”

* * *

 “So when were you planning on tell me about the real reason you dragged me here?” Lena questions, as she and June were forced to crawl a few hundred feet into a new, larger chamber.

 “I was going to.” June said defensively. “I just didn’t know how to explain it. Especially to you.”

 “June. We have been friends for years.” Lena tells her. “You could’ve told me. I would have listen. When did these dreams start happening.”

 June sighs. “I don’t know…around the time Floyd-” She stops.

 Lena grimaces. “Oh...”

 “I were so worried and stressed out and I didn’t want to burden you with more problems.” June admits.

 “You told them that it was the same dream…about a woman…” Lena thinks a bit to remember her own dream from last night.

 “I’m at this temple. It’s huge and beautiful.” June explains. “There are servants surrounding me and chanting in another language.”

 Lena got this uneasy feeling. Their dreams were dangerously similar.

 “Latin or Aztec.” Lena questions.

 “I think so why…”

 “And the woman? Was her reflection yours? Long black hair braided? Dark eyes?” Lena was urgent now.

 June looks at her friend with a shock expression. “You dreamt about her too?”

 “Last night?” Lena shook her head. “No this is ridiculous. That dream was just a coincidence…you don’t believe in those types of things…hell I don’t.”

 “Maybe it is a strange coincidence...”

Lena looks at her uneasy. "Then why doesn't it sound like you believe that to be true?"

June didn't answer her. Instead they just walk in silence.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_They left a swimming pool of salted crimes, crimes_

* * *

 

Lena 

* * *

 

The tunnel ended just over two miles further along. Without warning, she found herself facing a blank wall, with no side tunnels that would allow them to continue. Lena pulls out a compass from her pockets, checking to see which direction is north. The needle was having troubling locating the north direction, each time Lena turned around the needle moves erratically.

 "The compass is not working." Lena states. "Is that suppose to happen underground?"

June shook her head. "No, I just bought it. It shouldn't be malfunctioning." June takes the compass from Lena examining closely.

“Okay, what now? Did we go into the wrong cave?”

 “It’s not even four yet.” June assures herself. “We can get back to Luis and Manuel in twenty minutes. Still got eight hours.”

 Lena huffs. "I wish I had this much optimism as you."

With the exception of their foot steps, the cave is eerie quiet. The air has gotten a bit warmer and humid, causing Lena to sweat through her clothes. As June started to turn back, the ground gave way beneath her.

 “June!” Lena cries out, kneels near the hole she fell in.  She quickly grabs her flashlight and beams it down the dark hole. “Holy shit, June are you alright?”

 “Yeah!” June’s voice echo’s from the hole. “I think I’m stuck.”

 Lena takes off her backpack and opens it in search of some rope. She finds it but she is unsure much she has or how far June is down the hole.

 “How far do you think the ground is?” Lena calls.

 “Maybe a foot away…”

 Lena ties one end of the rope to a stalagmite and ties the other end around her waist. When she made sure the rope was strong enough to support her weight, Lena carefully and slowly crawls down the dark hole. She dug her hands and fingers into the rocky wall for support. As she descends deeper, it was hard to keep track of where her hands were landing. She worried that she will lose her balance and she and June will fall to their death.

  _You can’t think like that. Keep your head in the game._

 She crawls next to June. “You owe me big time for this whole trip.”

“Yeah yeah…hurry up.” June’s hands grab hers.

_SNAP!_

The rope breaks and the two women plunges into the blackness.

* * *

 Lena was certain that her body was on fire. She unfortunately landed on her side on the hard rocky cave floor. She felt June’s hands on her shoulders.

“Lena?”

“I’m still alive, Junie.” Lena said, getting up with wobbly legs. She bites on her lip to hold back a cry as she felt sharp pain shot into her chest, holding onto it. Her helmet was only a few inches away from her. “I think I may have cracked a rib."

She grabs her helmet from off the ground and puts it back on her head. Looking around, she sees that hundreds of animal and human skulls were embedded to the cave’s wall.

How long have they been here?

“June do you know how long we been here? Was I unconscious?” Lena questions.

I’m not too sure.” June replies.

 Lena shivers slightly. The cave was cold and damp. She moves towards the skulls to examine them. She wishes she had her camera. 

“Lena…”

 She turns towards June who was near a bear-shape altar, carved from the walls of the cave. She moves towards the altar as well. The bear’s huge paws held two figurines: one man and one woman.

 June reaches and picks up the female figurine.

 “June, be careful.” Lena tells her.

 Silence.

 “June? June?”

 For some reason, June wasn’t listening. Instead she twists the figurine’s head off and removes its lid. At that moment, shadowy wisp flowed from the jar and spread through the chamber. Lena fell backwards, watching as the black smoky mist dance past her.

 “June!” Lena yells. “June what the hell did you do?”

  _June. Lena._

A voice calls out for her.

  _Lena._

_June._

Lena quickly turns around and in the pitch blackness, she saw eyes.

Frightening eyes.

Dark yet glowing eyes.

Staring at Lena and June.

The two pairs of eyes belong to two people. They were barely visible until June aimed her helmet light at them. It was two frail women, barely skin and bone. Looking closer, Lena sees that they are made from the same black smoky mist that emerged from the figurine. 

  _We’ve been waiting for this our entire lives._

Lena didn’t recognize the voice.

  _Do you remember me?_ One of the women asks.

 “Yes,” June gulps. “From my dreams.”

 The other woman looks at Lena intensely. _I thought we would never meet Lena. Don’t you remember I?_

“You were in my dreams?”

  _My sister and I are more than dreams…_ The black fog starts to surround June and Lena. Cold and clammy hand touches Lena’s face. _We’re your destinies. And you are ours._

June was the first to pull free and made a run for it. Lena didn’t have the chance to. Her body was either paralyzed from fear or shock. She heard June struggling and screaming.

"Let us go!"

 _Embrace this, Lena._ Morana tells her. _You are destined for this._

Morana’s face nearly touches her. _I must be whole again. I need to be whole._ Morana turns into the black smoky mist, its tendrils start to enter Lena’s nose and more.

* * *

 

When Lena finally became conscious, she rolls onto her hands and knees and vomits. She coughs and heaves, foolishly hoping it would expel that…thing that forced its way into her body. Her body was freezing and shaking.

She looks for June who is right next to her unconscious. She crawls over to her, gently shaking her shoulders.

“June? June wake up.” Lena begs. “C’mon honey…wake up.”

A faint moan escape from June’s lips. She flutters her eyes open staring at Lena. The first thing she did was roll to her side and vomit. She coughs and gags violently.

“We have to get out of here. We need to get out.” Lena tells her frantically.

“I can feel it.” June whispers. “I can feel… _her._ Inside.”

“June we can’t stay here.” Lena tells her again. She wanted to pretend this wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening.

June grips on her shoulders, her bright blue eyes wide in utter terror. “Lena…it’s inside me. It’s inside of us. Something is inside us…”

Lena shook her head. "No nothing is inside of us. Honey, we fell and hit our heads. We're just suffering from sensory deprivation from being in pure blackness for too long." She tries to convince June. At least until they were out safety. But June was right. Something did happen. Something had violated them. Something dark and primal.

 It was _inside_ of them.

* * *

 

True to their word, Luis and Manuel had waited for herself and June’s return. However, their warm welcoming smiles had quickly disappear from their faces. Lena sense-no she actually _felt_ -concern and fear coming from Luis and Manuel.

“Dr. Moone, Ms. Roth,” Luis says, not moving from where he and Manuel stood. “are you alright?”

“Yes,” June speaks. “we just had an accident. But we are fine.”

_No, we are beyond fine._

“Did you see what you needed to find, Dr. Moone?” Manuel asks.

June took a deep breath before answering. “Yes. Yes, I did.” 

“Was it worth it?” Luis questions.

 “I honestly don’t know how to answer, Luis. I really don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also inspired by 'Sledgehammer' by Rihanna


End file.
